


The ligths in the room must also be off

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hugs, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Introspection, Other, Protective Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: A little moment post Supernatural





	The ligths in the room must also be off

The lights in the room must also be turned off.

The crew was long gone.  
They had put all the equipment back in place and cleaned the set from top to bottom; a few hours earlier, they had recited the last bars of Supernatural, right in the bunker of the Literary Men.  
Jared's fingers brushed against the inscriptions engraved in the wood of the table: S.W. and D.W., or Sam and Dean Winchester.  
He smiled.  
Some time before, it had been fun to carve those marks and thought that if by chance in a hundred years they had seen them, they would ask themselves who belonged to the initial ones.  
"Here you are," commented a voice behind him.  
Jensen's voice snatched him from his considerations.  
"Cliff's waiting for us in the car."  
"In a minute"  
Jensen put his hands in his pocket and looked around, without being able to find the right words: for once he was left speechless; he would have missed much place, with all the funny crap that he, Jared, Misha, the two Mark (Pellegrino and Sheppard) other actors had combined, discussions, jokes.  
"They let me keep the Impala," he said, at one point, interrupting the silence.  
Jared looked at him surprised. "Really?"  
"I told you so!"  
"Wow"  
Jared last stroked the writing and approached Jensen.  
"You've always had an ass, you"  
"I'd say"  
Jensen slipped his hand over Jared's back. "You don't want to spend the night here, I hope"  
"I wish... it would be fun."  
"Yes, but I wouldn't let you sleep in my bed, you'd be too big," commented Jensen.  
"In places where you wouldn't dare even imagine," replied Jared, who was pleased to see his friend blush a little on his face.  
"Stop it!"  
Jared burst out laughing and threw his arms around his friend's neck.  
Soon the laughter died in his throat, leaving room for silent tears that began to fall down his face.  
Thoughts were running in tangle with each other.  
Jensen reciprocated the embrace, as he did when he played Dean, and murmured with affection: "Oh...you're big and big, and you're crying?"  
Embarrassingly, he wiped the tears off his cheeks.  
"Sorry"  
"Don't apologize, Yeti!"  
Jared felt his eyes closed and Jensen's hand rubbing his back, calming him down.  
Jensen always did that gesture to him when Jared was caught in a panic attack.  
A gesture that was intimate only to them.  
They left after a while, when Jared calmed down.  
"Shall we go?"  
"Sure"  
"Are you better?"  
"A little bit, thank you"  
The lights in the room went out.  
Jared turned around for the last time and, for a moment, he thought he was seeing Sam sitting on the table talking to his brother Dean, checking his laptop and drinking a beer.


End file.
